


Masculine Romantic

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows Warren's a romantic, even if no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masculine Romantic

Warren is a very masculine romantic. He sings songs on his guitar about love and the way Will fits against his body, but at school he spews his regular insults and calls Will an idiot when he messes up in class. He leaves random gifts in Will's locker, and on Will's roof and windowsill, but doesn't mention them the next day. He writes letters and mails them to Will, beautiful letters about how Will makes him feel, but doesn't admit to sending them in front of other people. He brings over extra food from the Paper Lantern after work and eats it with Will in his room between the weight machine (which Will still hasn't moved to the basement), the bed, and making out on the floor.

Will would feel hurt that Warren rarely acknowledges their relationship in public if he didn't understand. Warren is too private, too invested in keeping their images separate to parade Will around like a prized dog. If push came to shove, Warren would choose Will over anything. Will knows that, and it is enough.


End file.
